zombies_fanonfandomcom_es-20200216-history
The Last of SA/Temporada 1
A Light That Never Comes Capitulo 1: Hometown En la noche oscura. Michael y Franklin paseaban en un vehículo, ambos en estado de ebriedad. Michael y Franklin charlan sobre Trevor. :Franklin (Ebrio): Mickey... ¿Sabes que ha sido de Trevor? :Michael (Ebrio): No lo sé... Y no me interesa... :Franklin (Ebrio): ¿Será posible que el tío nos deje a cargo del Vanilla Unicorn...? Nos dejó... Simplemente, se fué al desierto. :Michael (Ebrio): A nadie le importa. Tú y yo nos encargaremos... Frank. Tú y yo. :Franklin (Ebrio): Claaaaaaaro... Más haya de dos horas después, Michael regresa a su mansión. En donde intenta abrir la puerta de su habitación, pero resulta que está cerrada con llave. :Michael (Ebrio): ¡Amanda! ¡Abre! ¡Es una puta orden! :Amanda: ¡Vete y madura, Michael! :Michael (Ebrio): ¡Déjame pasar, mierda! :Michael (Ebrio): ¡Quiero entrar! :Amanda: ¡¿Sabes dónde está Tracey?! :Michael (Ebrio): ¡No me cambies de tema, perra estúpida! :Amanda: ¡Duerme en el sofá, Michael! ¡Déjame en paz! :Michael(Ebrio): ¡Cuando salgas de esa habitación te mataré, cabrona! ¡Vete a la mierda! Michael se acuesta en el sofá del piso de abajo, pasando una hora, Michael escucha un ruido en la ventana trasera de su casa. :Michael: ¿Qué mierda es eso? Michael nota una figura golpeando el vidrió con toda su fuerza. Esa figura resulta ser Simon, el vecino de Michael. :Michael: Thomas... :Michael: ¡Simon, detente! El vecino de Michael destruye la ventana e ingresa a la mansión, Michael confundido por la situación toma su pistola y le '' apunta a Simon. Simon ataca descontrolado a Michael y este no tiene más opción que dispararle. Simon muere y el disparo alerta a toda la familia, quienes salen de sus habitaciones. :'Tracey''' (Bajando los escalones): ¡Papá! ¡¿Qué hiciste?! :Amanda: Oh, por dios... ¡Es Simon Thomas! :Tracey: Lo has matado... Yo lo vi esta mañana ¿Qué te ha hecho? :Michael: No lo sé. Pero me atacó sin control. Mierda... :Michael: ¡Jimmy! ¡Trace! ¡Amanda! Preparen algunas cosas. Nos irémos ¡ya mismo! :James: Pero... Papá... :Michael: ¡Ya mismo! La familia guarda algunas cosas en algunas maletas y se suben al vehículo de Michael. La cámara cambia a Franklin, quien está por dormir, hasta que es interrumpido por una llamada de Lamar. :Franklin: ¿Quién es? :Lamar: ¡Negro! Soy yo. Lamar. :Franklin: ¿Qué sucede? :Lamar: La ciudad está loca. Acaba de explotar el Vanilla unicorn. :Franklin: ¿Enserio? :Franklin: Lamar, iré ahora a buscarte. Avísale a mi tía Denise. :Lamar: Va... Neg... Y... Mism... ¡Ve... rápi...! :Fraklin: ¿Lamar? ¿Lamar? Franklin guarda ropa y comida en una maleta y se marcha en su vehículo en busca de su tía y su mejor amigo. Al llegar a Strawberry, Franklin ve a Lamar y Denise en un Speedo. Franklin les llama la atención inmediatamente. :Franklin (Toca el claxon): ¡Lamar! :Denise: ¡Franklin! ¡Estás vivo! :Franklin: ¡Rápido, Lamar! ¡Sigueme! :Lamar: ¡Claro, negro! Lamar pone en marcha su furgoneta y sigue a Franklin. Mientras, Franklin llama a Michael. :Franklin: Michael. Ya estoy con mi tía y Lamar. :Michael: ¿Qué quieres que haga con eso, Franklin? :Franklin: ¿A dónde vamos? :Michael: No lo sé. Veamos... :Michael: Te veré en el aeropuerto. Posiblemente al amanecer. :Franklin: Vale. Estaré allí para entonces. De pronto, la señal se corta y surge un apagón en la ciudad. :Michael: ¿Franklin? ¿Hola? :Michael: Mierda... :James: ¿Adónde vamos, papá? ¿Al aeropuerto? :Michael: Sí, cogeremos un avión y nos reuniremos con Franklin. :James: ¿Qué hay del tío T? :Amanda (Susurrando): Ojala esté muerto... :Michael (Mirando a Amanda): Te oí... :Amanda: ¿Qué dije? El coche sigue su camino por la autopista. Al amanecer, Franklin y Lamar llegan al aeropuerto y unos minutos después, aparecen Michael y su familia cerca de la terminal. :Michael: ¡Franklin! :Franklin: ¡Eh, Mike! Franklin acerca su vehículo y baja su maleta. Todos hacen lo mismo y pronto van hacía la pista de aterrizaje. El grupo ve un Shamal y deciden subirse. Franklin y Lamar revisan el motor, mientras los demás se acomodan. :Michael: Que bueno que hice mi curso... Afuera, Lamar y Franklin ven el motor en perfecto estado y les informan a los demás. :Lamar: Okey, M. El motor está en perfecto estado. :Michael: Vale. Franklin. Necesito un copiloto. :Michael: ¿Recuerdas el curso que hicimos? :Franklin: Algo así... Michael intenta encender el avión, pero el intento es en vano. Michael vuelve a intentarlo, pero vuelve a fracasar. M sigue intentando prender el avión, hasta que se rinde y les avisa al grupo. :Michael: Vale, tíos. Debemos bajarnos. Esta mierda no enciende. :Tracey: Oh, no. :Tracey: Mamá ¿vamos a morir? :Amanda: No, para nada. Tracey. ¿Qué haremos, Michael? :Michael: Volvamos a por los vehículos. :Michael: Iremos al campo a refugiarnos un corto tiempo. :Fraklin: Podremos ir a Fort Zancudo. :Amanda: Está muy lejos de aquí... Además. No nos alcanza la gasolina. :Michael: Supongo que debemos adaptarnos a este nuevo mundo... Michael y los demás se suben a sus vehículos y regresan a la ciudad. Aunque solo para ir hacía Mount Gordo. Mientras los vehículos conducían por la autopista, la cámara enfoca una vista panorámica a la ciudad. Finalizando el capitulo. Capitulo 2: Quick, run! Tras unos largos seis meses. Michael, Franklin y los demás, se ocultan en un bosque cerca de Vinewood Hills. En una templada mañana, Michael sale de una carpa y con un hacha, comienza a caminar hacia un árbol lejos de su carpa. Acto seguido, Michael tala uno de los árboles y tras terminar, corta el árbol en varias piezas de madera. A lo lejos, Michael observa a Franklin y Tracey hablando. Michael toma dos piezas y se acerca a los dos jóvenes. :Michael: ¿Qué está pasando aquí? :Tracey: Oh, papa. Solo... Estábamos hablando. :Michael: Yo sé que sí... :Franklin: ¿Trajiste la madera? :Michael: Claro. Michael le entrega las dos piezas taladas del árbol a Franklin y va con Tracey por más. Franklin las lleva al campamento. Durante la caminata con Tracey, Michael le habla acerca de lo que vio anteriormente. :Michael: Tracey... ¿Qué pasa entre tú y Franklin? :Tracey: Nada, papá. Solo... Estábamos hablando. :Michael: Te creo. Pero... Un agitado y cansado joven, interrumpe a Michael llamándole para algo importante. :Tyler: ¡Michael! ¡Ven de inmediato! Michael sigue a Tyler y se acercan a una colina. Michael se sorprende de lo que está ocurriendo abajo de ellos. :Michael: Han logrado llegar hasta aquí. :Tyler: Así es. Creo que han dejado nada en LS. Creo que tendremos que irnos. :Michael: No nos iremos de aquí, Jackson. Por si las moscas, trae a Franklin y dos pistolas. :Tyler: Vale. Tyler se aleja de Michael y va a por las armas y por Franklin. Unos minutos después, Franklin mira que los infectados lograron llegar a la mirad de la colina. Tyler también se percata de eso y corre a informarle a Michael. :Tyler: ¡Michael! Están por la mitad. :Amanda: ¿Quiénes? :Michael: Nada, cariño. Yo me haré cargo... Michael toma un rifle y se acerca a la colina. :Michael (Cargando el rifle): ¿Están listos para la acción? :Franklin: Supongo. :Tyler: Claro que sí. Los disparos comienzan de inmediato y cada infectado iba cayendo al recibir los balazos. :Tyler: ¡Mueran, cabrones! :Franklin: ¡Cuidado, Tyler! Tyler es atacado por un infectado por la espalda, pero un disparo de Franklin le salva la vida. Michael continua disparando hasta terminar con cada uno de los infectados. Con la situación controlada, Michael se queda dormido en la tienda y Franklin camina con Tracey. :Tracey: Sabes... Nunca he tenido mucho tiempo para... Decirle a mi papa... :Franklin: Calla. No es necesario decirlo. :Franklin: Creo que lo sabe. :Tracey: ¿Ya lo sabe? :Franklin: Eso creo. Tracey se queda parada en un lugar, mientras Franklin continua caminando. La joven toma el brazo izquierdo de Franklin y lo acerca hacia ella. Ambos se miran fijamente, hasta ser interrumpidos por Jimmy, quien estaba espiándolos entre los arbustos. :Jimmy: ¡Tracey! :Tracey: ¡James! Yo estaba... :Jimmy: Mamá quiere que la ayudes con el almuerzo. :Tracey: Oh. Vale... Ya voy. Tracey se aleja de los chicos. James mira de reojo a Franklin y comienza a cuestionarlo. :Jimmy: ¿Qué haceis con mi hermana? ¿Qué quieres con ella? ¿Sois amantes? ¡Respondeme! :Franklin: Oye. Tranquilo, tío. No tengo nada contra ti. :Franklin: Tu hermana y yo. Solo somos amigos, nada más. :Jimmy: Que así sea, Frank. ¡No te acerques a mi hermana! O ya verás. Jimmy se marcha y deja solo a Franklin. Tracey camina hasta dar con su madre. :Tracey: Mamá. ¿Qué necesitas? :Amanda: ¿Qué? :Tracey: ¿Tú me llamaste? ¿No es cierto? :Amanda: Yo no te he llamado... :Tracey: Ese cabrón marica... :Amanda: Pero ya que estás aquí Quiero hablar contigo :Tracey: ¿Qué pasa? :Amanda: Jimmy me ha dicho que tú te estás acercando mucho a ese chico Franklin. :Tracey: Oh... Vamos, mamá. Él y yo solo somos amigos. :Amanda: "Buenos amigos" diría yo... :Tracey: ¿Por qué cada vez que me acerco a un hombre, siempre intervienes? :Amanda: Porque no quiero que tu padre se enoje contigo, y mucho menos conmigo. :Tracey: Esta bien, mamá. Las horas pasan y la noche cae en un segundo. Con cada miembro del grupo dormido, Denise sale de su tienda y comienza a caminar por la montaña. Luego de unos minutos caminando, Denise nota una figura moviéndose entre los arbustos. :Denise: ¿Quién anda ahí? :Denise: Responda... La figura sale de un arbusto y ataca sin control a Denise. La pobre mujer trata de pedir ayuda, pero nadie la escucha y la mujer muere devorada por los infectados. A la mañana siguiente, Franklin y Lamar salen a tomar aire caminando por las montañas. Pero al llegar a unos cuantos metros del refugio, nota a varios infectados rodeando un cuerpo. :Franklin: Espera... La chaqueta... Franklin ve la chaqueta y reconoce que es la que le regaló a su tía Denise semanas antes del apocalipsis. :Franklin: Oh, no. Negro, no por favor... :Franklin: ¡Noooo! :Lamar: Lo siento, negro... Los infectados oyen el grito de Franklin y estos so obligados a correr por sus vidas. Al llegar al campamento, alertan al grupo y Michael sale con su pistola y mata a los tres infectados. :Michael: ¿Qué mierda fue todo eso? :Franklin (Llorando): Mí tía Denise... :Michael: Oh... Mierda. Lo siento, Franklin. :Michael: Lo siento mucho. La cámara se oscurece y luego se enfoca a los sobrevivientes en medio de un funeral, desarrollado para Denise. :Tyler: Denise Clinton, hermana, tía y buena persona. Era una ciudadana que pagaba impuestos... Que servía para mi paga. No olvidemos que tenía un buen.., :Franklin (Alterado): Oye, negro. ¿Qué te pasa? :Tyler: Lo siento. :Tyler: Denise Clinton. Muerta, pero viva en nuestra memoria. :Michael: ¿Has pensado en dedicarte a los funerales? :Tyler: ¿Es retórico? :Michael: Jm... Mientras el grupo se despedía de Denise, la cámara se oscurece y vuelve enfocando a Sandy Shores. En donde un viejo conocido, se encontraba disparando a los infectados que rodeaban su caravana. :Trevor (Disparando): ¡Jajaja! ¡Morid estúpidos! :Ron: ¡Trevor! ¡Ven rápido! Ron llama a Trevor desde su casa y este obedece. Dentro de la casa de Ron, Trevor oye en la radio, un sujeto hablando mediante ella. :Voz: Eso fue todo por hoy, amigos. :Voz: Saben... Voy a revelar un secreto. :Voz: Me han dicho que en la base de Fort Zancudo están haciendo un refugio para las personas que no estén infectadas. Pronto... Díganles a su familia... Llévense sus cosas y no olviden, ¡jamas vean hacia atrás! :Voz: Yo me quedaré aquí. A hablar con vosotros. A pasar el rato... No iré a ninguna parte hasta ver a mi familia con vida. Buenos días a todos y nos vemos luego. Ron apaga la radio y habla con Trevor. :Ron: Un refugio, Trevor... Un refugio... :Trevor: ¡Nadie irá a ningún lado! Pronto, llega Chef, informándole algo importante. :Chef: ¡Trevor! ¡Los infectados, están muy cerca...! :Trevor: ¡¿Qué?! :Trevor: ¡Ron, toma tu arma! :Ron: Pero, Trevor... :Trevor: ¡Pero nada! ¡Vamos a defender el negocio a toda costa! Capitulo 3: Sandy Shores Trevor, Chef y Ron llegan a Liquor Ace, donde ven a varios infectados fuera del negocio. Trevor toma su ballesta y comienza a eliminar a los infectados. :Trevor: ¡Fuera de mi negocio! :Ron: ¡Trevor! ¡Ahorra de esas flechas! :Trevor: No te preocupes, Ronald. Iré por algunas provisiones y nos iremos a Fort Zancudo. :Ron: Al fin... :Trevor: ¡Chef, entra conmigo! ¡Ron, quedate aquí y vigila por si alguien viene. :Ron: Vale. Trevor elimina al resto de infectados de afuera y entra a su tienda. Trevor revisa todos los extremos del piso de abajo y Chef reviza arriba. :Chef: ¡No hay nadie, Trevor! :Trevor: Eso es bueno. ¡Ve a por unas provisiones! :Trevor: Veré que encuentro aquí abajo. Chef saca las provisiones que encuentra y Trevor se lleva unas cuantas cervezas. Luego de recoger lo necesario, vuelven al Bodhi con Ron. :Trevor: Vale, tenemos lo que necesitamos. Ahora vamonos de este asqueroso pueblo. Trevor pone en marcha su vehículo y junto con sus dos amigos, se dirigen a la mitad del desierto, para estar alejados de los infectados. Al llegar, Trevor y Ron improvisan un pequeño campamento, pero notan que les falta algo importante: Fuego :Trevor: ¡Mierda! No tenemos madera. :Chef: Yo puedo regresar al pueblo y buscar. :Ron: No lo hagas, Chef. :Ron: ¡Trevor, dile algo! :Trevor: ¿Qué quereis que haga? :Trevor: Apenas tenemos comida y bebida. :Ron: ¿Apenas? Tal vez en cuanto la comida. Pero, te has traído tres cajas llenas de cerveza. :Chef: Como dije... Puedo ir al pueblo. :Trevor: Hay muchas de esas cosas, Chef... :Trevor: ...Lleva un cuchillo. :Chef: ¿No puedo llevar mi arma? :Trevor: Si llegas a disparar, los infectados irán a por ti. :Chef: Vale. Chef se aleja del campamento y camina un kilómetro hasta Sandy Shores. Al llegar al pueblo, Chef entra a una tienda y encuentra comida y algunos tablones de madera. :Chef: Oh, genial. :Chef (Pensamiento): Tengo que tomar la comida o la madera... Chef toma uno de los tablones de madera, pero se le cae por accidente de una repisa. El ruido de la caída, alerta a algunos infectados que se encontraban cerca. :Chef: ¡No, mierda! Los infectados se amontonan en la entrada de la tienda y Chef usa uno de los tablones para trabar la puerta de la entrada. Sin embargo, no es muy útil, ya que los infectados logran amontonarse en las ventanas. :Chef: ¡No! ¡No! ¡Puto Trevor! Los infectados logran destruir la ventana y estos atacan salvajemente a Chef, quien grita del dolor mientras recuerda haberse ofrecido para ir a buscar madera. :Chef: ¡Ahhhhhhh! La cámara enfoca a los infectados devorandose a Chef. Mientras la cámara se alejaba de la tienda, los gritos de Chef terminan y se oye a los infectados comiendo su cuerpo. Pasando una hora después, Trevor y Ron dejan de esperar la llegada de Chef y dan por sentado su muerte. :Trevor: Ron... Jamás volverá. :Ron: No tío. Yo sé que volverá. :Trevor: ¡Ya basta, Ron! ¡Chef está muerto! :Ron: ¡¿Y tú cómo lo sabes?! :Trevor: Ya pasó más de dos horas desde que se fué. :Ron: Quizá el no pueda volver o nos dejó. :Trevor: Ya... Seguro que sí... Pronto, la cámara enfoca el cielo y su repentino cambio al día siguiente. Unos dormidos Trevor y Ron, son rodeados por unos forasteros. :Hombre: ¡Despierta! :Trevor: ¡¿Qué mierda?! :Hombre: ¿Quiénes sois vosotros? :Trevor: ¿Qué mierda os importa? :Mujer (Golpea el rostro de Trevor): ¡Dinos quién eres! :Trevor: Tranquila, muñeca. Soy Trevor, y mi compañero dormido es Ron. :Mujer: ¿Qué estais haciendo por aquí? :Trevor: Somos de Sandy Shores... Tuvimos que venir aquí. :Mujer: Sandy Shores... ¡Yo soy Louise! Ellos son mis compañeros, George y Angus, y ella es mi hermana Stephenie :Trevor: ¿Qué tal? :Louise: Despierta a tu amigo, porfavor. :Trevor: Vale... ¡Ron! ¡Despierta, pequeño cretino! :Ron (Levantandose): ¿Volvió Chef? :Trevor: No, viejo. No volvió. :Ron (Dandose vuelva): Que mal... :Ron (Viendo a los forasteros): ¡Hay, no! ¡¿Qué quieren?! ¡¿Qué hacen aquí?! :Trevor: ¡Tranquilo, Ron! Son buenos. Trevor le presenta el grupo a Ron. Después de la presentación, Trevor habla con Louise y George acerca de un "refugio" en el campo. :Louise: Venimos de Los Santos. ¿Cónoces ese lugar? :Trevor: Sí, lo conozco. :Louise: Vale. Hay un pequeño grupo cerca de la ciudad, pero alejado de esos infectados. Ahí es un lugar seguro... Hasta que vayamos a Fort Zancudo. :George: Me pregunto porque se lo dices... :Louise: Podrían venir con nosotros y... ¡Cuidado, infectados! Louise nota a algunos infectados acercandose a ellos. Louise toma su escopeta y comienza a dispararles, mientras los demás subián a los vehículos. :Louise: ¡Trevor, sube rápido a tu vehículo! :Trevor: ¿Qué hay de tí? :Louise: Iré atrás de tí. :Trevor: Vale. ¡Ron, vamos al auto! :Ron: ¡Oh, mierda! Ron y Trevor se suben al vehículo del último y Trevor lo pone en marcha. Pero, antes de irse, presencian como una indefensa Stephenie ser mordida por dos infectados. :Stephenie: ¡Aaaaghhhh! :George: ¡No! George pone en marcha su vehículo. Mientras, Louise se sube al vehículo de Trevor y este sigue a George. :Louise: ¡Sigue a George! :Trevor: ¡Vale! Trevor comienza a seguir a George por la carretera, mientras tanto, Louise se detiene a hablar con Trevor. :Louise: ¿Alguno de vosotros teneis armas? :Trevor: Tengo una escopeta, pero con pocas balas. :Ron: Yo tengo una pistola, y me queda solo un cartucho de recarga. :Louise: Cuando lleguemos a Grapeseed les daremos munición y seguireis con su camino. :Ron: ¿No podemos ir con vosotros? :Louise: No, es muy arriesgado ir con vosotros. :Trevor: No te preocupes, Ron. Lo harémos bien nosotros solos. Tras llegar a Grapeseed, Louise se reune con George, pero se lleva una mala sorpresa. :Louise: ¡George, necesito que tú... :George: ¡Louise! Tú hermana... Ella... :Louise: Oh, no. Por favor... Todo menos ella... :George: Lo siento mucho, Louise. Pero... :Louise: ¿Estás seguro de que no la dejaste abandonada? Voy a por ella... :George: ¡Louise! Vi como los infectado se tiraban encima de ella. :Louise (Bajando la cabeza): Dadle algunas municiones... Y que se vayan de aquí... :George: De acuerdo... Louise se aleja del grupo y camina por el pueblo fantasma. Mientras que George les da algunas municiones para las armas de Trevor y Ron. :George: Tomad esto y largaos de aquí. :Ron: ¡Queremos ir con vosotros! :George: No... :George: O se van ya... O los mataremos a ambos. :George: Vosotros elegís. :Ron: ¡Por favor! :Louise: ¡Deja que vayan con nosotros, George! :George: Pero... :Louise: Sin peros. :George: Vale... Louise junta a su grupo y a Trevor y Ron. :Louise: Vale... Ya tenemos las provisiones que necesitamos. :Louise: Mañana por la mañana nos iremos a Fort Zancudo. Con ellos o sin ellos. :George: Vale. Pero... Yo no dejaré a mi hermano por ahí. :Angus: Seguro que el querrá. Ahora... Vamos. Trevor y Ron se suben al Bodhi y el grupo de Louise se sube al vehículo de George. Trevor sigue a George hasta un una colina, en donde se bajan de los coches y van andando, y George lleva a Angus en su silla de ruedas. :Angus: Oye, Trevor. :Trevor: ¿Qué sucede? :Angus: Estoy seguro de que te agradará el grupo. Ellos son buena gente. :Trevor: Ya... Eso espero, Angus. El grupo llega al refugio encima de la colina. Durante el regreso, Trevor se encuentra con un viejo conocido. :???: Trevor... :Trevor: Mickey... = Mid-Season Finale = Capitulo 4: The End is Just the Beggining Seis meses antes, los sobrevivientes llegan a la mansión de Franklin en Vinewood Hills, Franklin instala al grupo en los alrededores. Mientras que Michael revisaba un mapa de San Andreas, Lamar y Franklin conversan acerca de alguien. :Lamar: Eh, negro. ¿Dónde está Chop? :Franklin: Te he dicho miles de veces que murió, negro. :Franklin: ¡Miles, negro! Literalmente... :Lamar: Oh, joder es ciento... Pobre Chop, negro. En medio de la platica, Denise se mete entre los dos colegas. :Denise: ¡Franklin! ¡Nunca me has dicho que tenías tan grande mansión! :Franklin: Vete a la mierda tu también. Te he dicho que vengas... También, miles de veces. Michael deja el mapa y junta al grupo para hablarles de huir hacia las montañas. :Michael: Vale, gente. Juntaos. :Michael: Tenemos dos opciones... Ir a las montañas por aquí cerca, o ir a Fort Zancudo. :Amanda: Está un poco... Muy lejos de aquí. :Michael: Eso es cierto, pero no tenemos más opciones. Es eso o nada. :Franklin: ¿Y qué hay de la mansión? :Michael: Es solo cuestión de tiempo para que sea invadida. :Denise: ¡No pienso dejar esta casa! ¡¿Me has oído?! :Michael: Cómo para no escucharte... Perra... :Denise: ¡¿Cómo me has dicho?! :Michael: ¡Te he dicho PERRA! ¡Inútil, negra, hija de p***! :Franklin: ¡Eh, eh! Cálmate, que atraerás a esos bichos... :Franklin: ...Y harás enojar a mi tía. En la entrada de la habitación de Franklin, cinco personas (Tres hombres y dos mujeres), escuchan a Michael hablar. Un hombre en silla de ruedas les grita, llamándoles la atención. :???: ¡Oídme bien! ¡Dejen de gritar que atraeis a los infectados! :Michael: ¿Quién cojones es? :???: ¡Mi nombre es Angus Martin! ¡¿Quién es usted?! :Michael: ¡Mi nombre es Michael De Santa! :Michael: ¡Vamos a bajar! ¡Estaos quietos! Michael, acompañado de Franklin, bajan las escaleras y se reúnen con un grupo de personas. Allí, el grupo comienza a charlar. :Angus: ¿Quién de vosotros es Michael? :Michael: Soy yo... :Angus: ¿Quién es tu amigo? :Michael: Franklin, Franklin Clinton. :Franklin: ¿Qué pasa? :Angus: Hola... Angus charla con Michael. Al poco tiempo, Angus le presenta a Michael, su grupo. :Angus: Él es George. Este es su hermano Tyler. Y ellas son las hermanas Louise y Stephenie Madison. :Tyler: Hey. :Michael: Hola. :Angus: ¿Cómo habeis entrado? :Franklin: Esta es mi casa, hermano. :Angus: Vale. :Michael: ¿Y vosotros? ¿Qué haceis aquí? :Angus: Necesitamos un lugar seguro. :Angus: Hemos notado que vosotros teneis provisiones. Nosotros tenemos armas. :Angus: ¿Podríamos convivir? Tenemos que estar seguros. :Michael: No lo sé... Ya somos muchos, y... :Louise: Se lo pido por favor. Necesitamos de su ayuda, y vosotros de la nuestra. Es una oportunidad perfecta. :Michael (Pensando): ... Vale... De nuevo en el presente. Trevor se baja de su vehículo y camina en compañía del grupo. Tras subir por un camino, se encuentra con un viejo amigo, Michael. :Michael: Trevor... :Trevor: Mickey... :Michael: ¿Cómo has estado, amigo? :Trevor: ¿A ti, qué cojones te importa? :Michael: Eh. Que esta vez no te he hecho nada. :Trevor: ¿Podrías ir a buscarme, no? :Trevor: Oh, no. "Me cagué en los pantalones y no quiero ir a por mi mejor amigo". :Michael: ¡Lo siento ¿vale?! :Michael: Pensé más en mi familia que en ti... Sabiendo que te puedes cuidar solo. :Trevor: Solo... Tú... Ahhh... ¡Vete a la mierda! :Tyler: ¿Dónde está Stephenie? :Louise: Lo siento, Tyler... Ella... :Tyler: No... ¡No! :George: Tyler :Tyler: ¡Alejate de mi! :Tyler: ¡Te dije que yo debí haber ido! :George: No sé que decir... :Tyler: ¡Pues callate y no me vuelvas a hablar! Tyler se marcha a su tienda, dejando solo a su hermano. Alejados de todos, Trevor, Michael y Franklin hablan con respecto a la infección. :Trevor: Mike. Yo no tengo ni puta idea... Pero... ¿Sabes que ocurre aquí? :Michael: Al parecer un hongo... Por lo que yo sé. :Franklin: Dice que afectó a un 80% en el mundo. :Michael: Así es... Somos lo último de San Andreas... Mientras Michael, Trevor y Franklin contemplan la vista, la cámara se oscurece y regresa enfocando una fogata con el grupo reunido en medio de la noche. :Amanda: ¿Sabeis si hay alguién más aparte de nosotros en la ciudad? :George: No... Solo eran estos dos. :Michael: Mañana por la mañana seguiré con la búsqueda. :Trevor: Otros mas... :Michael: Volveré a Rockford... Buscaré algunas de nuestras cosas y a sobrevivientes. :Louise: Eso es inutil... ¿Recuerdas los helicópteros que bombardearon la ciudad? ¿Los aviones? :Michael: Sí. Pero fue en South Los Santos más que nada. :Michael: Si hay sobrevivientes, los encontraré en Little Portola, Rockford o Richman. :Amanda: Tendrás que revisar cada casa de esas zonas para encontrarlos. :Michael: Vale la pena intentarlo... :Trevor: ¡Vale! Si tú vas... Yo iré contigo, Mickey. :Franklin: Yo también iré. :Michael: No, Franklin, tu te quedas. Lamar y Tyler vedrán conmigo. :Trevor: ¡Mike, yo también quiero ir! :Michael: Vaaale... ¿Estás seguro? Acabas de llegar. :Trevor: Seguro. Al día siguiente, Michael, Trevor, Lamar y Tyler parten hacia Richman en busca de unos sobrevivientes. Mientras tanto, en Richman, un hombre de tez morena caminaba por una casa grande junto a un viejo conocido de Michael. Estos caminan en busca de alimento en la cocina. :Lester: Aquí no hay nada, López. :López: Mierda... Creo que esta familia se llevó todo cuando comenzó la infección. :Lester: Al parecer... Ve arriba y mira si encuentras más cosas y vayamos con Prince. López sube las escaleras y busca algunas provisiones, pero tampoco logra encontrar nada. :López: ¡Aquí no hay nada, Lester! ¡Se llevaron todo! :Lester: ¡Mierda, vamonos de aquí, Luis! :Luis: Vale. Luis y Lester regresan con su grupo al bus, y les dan malas noticias. :Luis: Vale... Hay malas noticias. :Henrique: ¿Qué pasó, Luigui? :Luis: Las tres casas donde fuimos... Están vacias. Se llevaron todo en Richman. :Luis: Voy a probar en Rockford Hills. :Armando: Yo iré contigo. :???: Yo también iré, Luis. :Luis: Vale, Dessie. Pero debes tener en cuenta que es muy peligroso. :Dessie: Claro. Otra vez con Michael y los demás. Estos se suben al Bodhi de Trevor y se marchan hasta Richman, pero en el camino se '' cruzan con un pequeño problema y el todoterreno de Trevor se detiene. :'Trevor': Oh, mierda. :'Michael': ¿Qué pasó? :'Trevor': No hay gasolina. :'Tyler': Oh... Carajo. :'Tyler': Para peor, no hay gasolinería cerca. :'Trevor': Tuvimos que haber cargado antes de salir del campamento. :'Lamar': Mierda, negro. Tenemos que salir de aquí antes de que esas cosas vengan a por nosotros. :'Trevor': No voy a dejar mi vehículo. :'Michael': Si quieres quedarte con tu vehículo, quedate. Pero nosotros nos iremos a pie. :'Trevor': ¡Vale! Iré con vosotros. ''El pequeño grupo abandona el vehículo de Trevor y a pie, se dirigen a Richman. Pero antes de llegar, el grupo se pasa por Rockford en busca de supervivientes. :Tyler: Olvidalo, Michael. Aquí no hay nada. :Tyler: Ni sobrevivientes, ni víveres, nada. :Lamar: Tyler tiene razón. Ya hay que darse por vencido. No queda nada porque seguir peleando... Volvamos al campamento. :Michael: Si quereis, marchaos. Yo me seguiré buscando. :Trevor: Yo me quedaré contigo, Mike. Vosotros, idos. :Lamar: Negro, que os jodan. :Lamar: Tyler, nos vamos. ¡Ahora! Lamar y Tyler dan la vuelta y regresan al campamento. Michael y Trevor continuan caminando en busca de sobrevivientes y encuentran un bus con dos individuos saliendo de él. :Michael: Mira... Personas. :Trevor: Hay otro encima del bus. Creo que está vigilando. :Michael (Al grupo): ¡Eh! ¡Por aquí! :Michael: ¡Vamos Trevor! Michael y Trevor comienzan a correr hacia el bus. En el bus, Luis López logra ver a estos dos, pero pensando que eran '' infectados, este le dispara con su rifle a Michael en la pierna. :'Michael': (''Cayendo al suelo): ¡Joder...! :Trevor: ¡Mickey! Luis observa a lo lejos, que Trevor intentaba de auxiliar a Michael, dándose cuenta de que eran en realidad sobrevivientes .Entonces se baja del techo del bus y corre hacia estos dos. :Luis: ¡Mierda, tronco, lo siento! :Trevor (Saca su pistola): ¡Atrás! :Luis: Tranquilo, tronco. Fue un accidente. :Trevor: ¡No, no lo fue! Tu disparaste. :Luis: Lo sé y lo siento. :Michael: Olvidenlo... Trevor, vámonos de aquí. :Michael: La bala pasó y se fue... El dolor pasará pronto. :Lester: No pensé que una bala en la pierna le haría daño a un muerto. :Michael: ¿Lester? La escena se oscurece, y regresa después de unos 10 minutos, haciendo un plano de Trevor hablando con el grupo de Luis. :Trevor: Escucha... Michael quiere que vosotros se unais al grupo. Estoy de acuerdo... Pero para que os quede claro, si intentais algo, os matare a todos vosotros. :Luis: Vale. ¿Dónde os refugiais? :Trevor: En la reserva natural de Mount Chilliad... En ese momento, llegan dos miembros del grupo de Luis, luego de una decepcionante búsqueda de provisiones. :Armando: Lo siento, Luigi. Pero en la otra casa no encuentro nada tampoco. :Dessie: Solo encontramos dos botellas de agua. :Dessie: ¿Quién es él? :Luis: Aún no sé su nombre. Pero nos harán sitio en su refugio. :Dessie: Vale. Luego de un rato, Lester le presta sus muletas a Michael para que pueda caminar. Todos se suben al bus y parten al refugio en las montañas. Capitulo extra 1: El nuevo grupo En una abandonada casa, una mujer y tres hombres, encendían unas velas para salir de la oscuridad. Luego de encender las velas, uno de ellos se presenta como '''Douglas "Doug" Smith'. A su derecha, se puede notar a un hombre de color, calvo y con una extensa barba, este hombre se presenta como Dwayne Forge. Luego, la mujer blanca, alta y joven se presenta como Judith Smith (Hermana de Doug). Al final, el tercer hombre se presenta ante el grupo.'' :Dwayne: ¿Cómo te llamas, hijo? :???: Eh... Mitch... Mitch Jones. :Judith: Y... Bien, Mitch. ¿Dónde vives... O vivías? :Mitch: vivía en Paleto Bay, pero vine aquí para comenzar una nueva vida. :Dwayne: ¿Qué te trajo aquí? :Mitch: Maté a unos campesinos. Venían armados y con intención de matar a mujeres y niños. :Doug: No hay niños en San Andreas, Mitch ¿Estás seguro de que venían a por los niños? :Mitch: Seguro... En Paleto Bay había niños. Tal vez pocos, pero los había. Doug se pone de pie y se lleva a su hermana a un rincón. Hablando con ella acerca de Mitch. :Doug: Escucha, J. No quiero que te acerques demasiado a ese hombre. :Judith: ¿Mitch? Parece buena persona. :Doug: ¿Recuerdas aquella vez que fuimos a Grapeseed? :Doug: ¿Esos putos motociclistas queriendo violarte? :Judith: Lo sé. Pero siempre estás tú para protegerme. :Doug: Vale. Pero después no digas que no te lo dije. :Judith: Claro... Judith vuelve a sentarse en el suelo, cerca de Mitch y Dwayne. Doug mira con una seria duda a Mitch, quien no se atreve a mirarlo. :Dwayne: Yo... Provengo de Liberty City. Pero me fui al enterarme de que el FIB comenzó a buscarme por venderle droga a unos niños. :Dwayne: Vine aquí hace unos pocos meses y ahora ocurre esto... Estaría más seguro en la prisión de Alderney ahora. Continuará Capitulo 5: Enemy Down En un laboratorio, un hombre le habla a una cámara, hablándole acerca de una cura para el virus. :???: Aquí Joseph Adder. :Joseph: Creo que se cumplieron cinco años desde que la infección comenzó... :Joseph: El sujeto de prueba, el laboratorio y los instrumentos están listos. :Joseph: Espero que se cumpla mi objetivo, salvar a la humanidad de este infierno. :Joseph: Adder fuera. Adder experimentaba con una muestra médica de un sujeto de prueba infectado, pero Adder se quema con un ácido, por lo que abandona el laboratorio. Mientras Adder se limpiaba la quemadura, el laboratorio hace explosión repentinamente, haciendo de su trabajo en vano. :Joseph: Mierda... Nuevamente con la cámara, Adder continua hablando mediante ella. Esta vez ebrio. :Joseph: Aquí Adder... :Joseph: Me hubiera gustado encontrar la cura. Pero no la encontré... Estoy demasiado avergonzado por lo sucedido. :Joseph: El sujeto SA-34 ha... Desaparecido. No podría probar con otro sujeto, ella era perfecta. :Joseph: ¿Qué cojones hago hablándole a esta mierda... :Joseph: No sirve de nada todo esto... :Joseph: Mañana veré si me suicidaré... Esto no vale la pena Adder chequea en una de las cámaras de seguridad, que un grupo de personas se acercan a la entrada. :Joseph: No puede ser... La cámara se oscurece. Nuevamente con el campamento, Trevor y Michael llegan con los demás junto con el grupo de Luis. Tras bajar del bus, Michael presenta a Luis con el grupo. :Michael: Bien, gente. El es Luis Fernando López, y él... :Amanda: ¿Estás sangrando en la pierna? :Michael: Sí, no pasa nada. :Tracey: ¿Te mordieron? ¿Te dispararon? :Trevor: ¡Lo último! :Michael: Estoy bien, Trace. Simplemente me rozó la bala. :Michael: Además, fue Luis quien me disparó. :Amanda: Oh, vale. Pero... ¿Seguro que estás bien? :Michael: Sí. Tras la presentación del grupo. Michael, Amanda, Franklin y Louise ayudan al nuevo grupo a armar su campamento. :Michael: Vale, ya está. :Luis: Gracias, tronco. Lo aprecio. :Michael: ¿Teneis armas? :Michael: Ultimamente los infectados migran hacia las montañas. Y necesitan protección. :Luis: Tenemos algunas, y nos sobra munición. ¿Vosotros las necesitais? :Michael: Aún no. Pero gracias de todos modos. Michael se aleja del nuevo grupo y regresa con su familia. En la tienda de Tyler, Louise y George, estos conversaban acerca de un plan en contra del grupo. :Tyler: Estas loco si quieres robarle al grupo. :George: No es personal. Pero no estoy comodo con Michael. Mucho menos con Trevor. :Tyler: Podríamos pedirle a Michael que lo expulse. :Louise: No se puede... Los dos son amigos. :Tyler: Pues me niego a robarle al grupo, ¿no os habeis adaptado en estos últimos 6 meses? :George: Yo no... :Louise: Yo tampoco. Pero no quiero robarles, ellos trajeron todo lo que hay aquí... Sería injusto. :George: Le diré a Michael que nos vamos en la mañana ¿Alguién en contra? :Tyler: No... :Louise: No. Cerca de la tienda, Franklin, Lamar y Trevor conversan mientras arrojan piedras a la montaña. :Lamar: ¿Habeis visto a la tía del otro grupo? :Trevor: Oh, Sí. Está tan... :Franklin: No va a daros ni la hora, tios. :Lamar: ¿Tú qué sabes, F? :Lamar: Que a ti te haya mirado no significa que le gustes... :Franklin: ¡Yo no he dicho eso! Estás confundiendo todo, negro. Durante la charla de los hombres, una mujer y Luis se acercan a estos, y oyen la conversación. :Franklin: Es muy guapa, lo sé. Pero ¿Quién coño se fijaría en vosotros? :Luis (Burlandose de Trevor y Lamar): Nadie. :Trevor: ¡Luis! ¡¿Cómo le va, mi negro?! :Luis Caminando. :Trevor: ¿Quién es ella? :Luis: Es Joni, una amiga. :Lamar, Franklin y Trevor (Al mismo tiempo): ¡Hola, Joni! :Joni: Hola... En la colina, Michael se encuentra descansando con su familia. George llega a su ubicación y le pide hablar en privado. :George: Michael. :Michael: ¿Qué sucede? :George: Necesito hablar contigo. Ahora. :Michael: Vale... Michael y George se alejan a un bosque, en donde George le cuenta lo que había hablado con Tyler y Louise. :Michael: ¿Qué necesitas, George? :George: He estado hablando con mi hermano y con Louise... Y decidimos irnos de aquí. :Michael: ¿Vosotros quereis iros? Vale. Pero entonces, dependereis de vosotros. :George: Verás... Nosotros... :Michael: ¡Le daremos lo que necesitais! Pero solo un arma por persona. :George: Vale. Tras caer la noche, cada persona se duerme en sus tiendas, pero en ese momento, una orda de infectados se acerca al refugio, alertando al grupo de Luis. :Henrique: ¡Luigi, hay infectados por todas partes! :Luis: ¿Estás seguro? ¡¿Tienes los lentes bien puestos?! :Henrique: Sí. ¡Ven rápido! Henrique le enseña a Luis los infectados que se acercan rapidamente. :Luis: Tomaré las armas. Tú avisale al grupo de Michael. :Henrique: Claro. Luis se marcha a su tienda, en donde toma un bolso de armas y despierta a los demás. Henrique, por otro lado, llega hasta el campamento de Michael y le informa lo sucedido. :Henrique: ¡Michael! ¡Despierten todos! :Trevor (Saliendo de su tienda): ¡¿Qué coño pasa?! :Henrique: ¡Los infectados se acercan! :Michael: Mierda... :Michael: ¿Luis lo sabe? :Henrique: ¡Sí, lo sabe! Michael toma su pistola y le ordena a su familia quedarse en la tienda. Trevor, Tyler, George, Lamar, Franklin y Louise '' salen de sus tiendas y comienzan a dispararle a los infectados. :'Michael': ¡Morid, imbéciles! :'Trevor': ¡F, L! ¡Vayan con el grupo de Luis! :'Lamar': ¡Vale! :'Henrique': Voy con vosotros. ''Franklin, Lamar y Henrique se alejan del grupo y se dirigen con Luis, mientras que este le entrega unas armas a Armando y Carl Cage. Pero este último se da vuelta y es atacado por un infectado, Carl es mordido en el cuello y Luis mata al infectado. La esposa de Carl, Karen, sale de su tienda y mira a su esposo desangrando hasta morir. Luis y Armando ven a Henrique, Lamar y Franklin, quienes se disponen a ayudar. :Franklin: ¡Parece que los infectados no tienen alimento en la ciudad. :Luis (Disparando): ¡Dispara, joder! Michael y Trevor corren hacia el bosque, en donde le disparan a los infectados quienes se acercaban a ellos. Trevor y Michael logran eliminar a todos los infectados del bosque. Mientras, Luis, Armando, Henrique, Franklin Lamar eliminan a todos los infectados que provenian de la colina. :Luis: ¿Se terminó? :Franklin: Al parecer... Tras que los disparos acaben, se oye llorar a Karen por la muerte de su esposo. Al día siguiente, Luis ve a Karen arrodillada al lado de su esposo muerto. La hija de Karen, Elena, sale de su tienda y comienza a llorar por la muerte de su padre. Cerca de allí, el grupo de Michael hablan sobre lo ocurrido en la noche. :Lamar: Si otros infectados oyeron los disparos, vendrán a por nosotros. :Franklin: Un hombre del grupo de Luis ha muerto. Pero aún puede reanimarse. :Tyler: Es una bomba de tiempo, si quieres puedo clavarle el pico en la cabeza y fin de esto. :Louise: Tíos... Mordieron a Angus en la noche. :Trevor: ¿Qué? El grupo mira a Angus a un costado. :Angus: No se preocupen, estoy bien. Estoy bien. Estoy bien... Bien. :Tyler: ¡Muestranos! :Angus: Estoy bien... :Tyler: ¡Muestranos la puta mordida! :Angus: ¡No, estoy bien! Jimmy levanta sorpresivamente la camisa de Angus, mostrando su herida, alertando al grupo. Unos minutos después, el grupo debate que hacer con Angus y hacia donde iran ahora. :Louise: ¿Qué creeis que podemos hacer con él? :Tyler: ¡Pico en la cabeza! :Ron: No. Tenemos que dejár que Angus decida. :Tyler: Vete a por una aspirina, abuelo. (Levanta su pico y corre hacia Angus) ¡Alguién tiene que tener pelotas para terminar con esto! Tyler corre hacia Angus y se prepara para rematarlo, pero Michael lo detiene poniendo su pistola en la cabeza del policía. :Michael: ¡No matamos a los vivos! :Tyler: Que gracioso... Viniendo de un hombre que me ha puesto un arma en la cabeza. :Michael: Podemos terminar asi muchas cosas... Pero no esta, tira eso. Tyler arroja el pico al suelo y se marcha. Michael lleva a Angus hasta una casa rodante. :Angus: No quiero irme, Michael. :Angus: Solo seré una carga para vosotros. :Michael: No, no lo eres. Podemos ayudarte. :Angus: ¿Cómo? Fort Zancudo es inpenetrable. :Michael: ¿Cómo lo sabes? :Angus: Es una base militar... Además, está bloqueada. :Angus: Quiero que me dejes aquí. Quiero ir con mis hermanos... :Michael: ¿Eso es lo que quieres, Angus? :Angus: Sí. :Michael: Vale... Vamos afuera. Michael lleva a Angus aduera y este le pide a Michael que lo dejen bajo un árbol. El grupo, con pena se despiden de Angus, '' quien cierra los ojos esperando morir. Sin embargo, antes de que suceda, George le dispara en la cabeza. :'Michael': ¡¿Qué has hecho!? :'George': Iba a morir de todos modos... :'Michael': ¡Tú no tienes derecho a decidir por la vida de una persona! :'Tyler': ¿Qué te ha hecho Angus a tí? ¡El nos mantuvo con vida! :'George': Lo sé, pero... :'Michael': No vendras con nosotros... ¿Cierto? :'Michael': ¡Pues mejor para nosotros! :'George': ¡Vale! ¿Quién quiere tener a unos capullos diciendole que hacer? :'George': Louise, hermano. Vamos. ''Tyler y Louise se quedan parados en su lugar, mientras que George intenta convencerlos de ir con él. :George: ¿Qué haceis? ¡Vamos! :George: ¡Vale, vamos! Nos la pasaremos bien. :Louise: Yo no iré contigo... Asesino. :George: ¿Por matar a un muerto ahora me odias? :Louise: ¡Quería morir en paz! ¡Sin que nadie decida sobre él! :George: ¡Vale! ¡¿Quién coño te necesita? ¡Vámonos, Tyler! :Tyler: Lo siento, George... Pero yo no... :George: No lo estás pensando bien, hermano. Vamos... :Tyler: No voy a ir contigo, hermano. :George: ¿Qué...? :George: ¡Vosotros sois una panda de maricones! ¡¿Quereis estás bajo el mando de Michael?! :Tyler: No es eso. Solo que... Louise y yo sabemos que tenemos más chances de sobrevivir con Michael. :George: ¡Que os den! ¡Yo me largo de aquí! :Tyler: ¿No quieres tu moto? :George: ¡No! George se marcha a pie. En la tienda de Luis, este ve como Karen le perfora la cabeza a su esposo con un pico. Mientras esto ocurria, Michael se acerca a Luis y habla con él. :Luis: ¿Qué necesitas? :Michael: Nada. Solo pasaba y yo... :Luis: Anda al grano. :Michael: Nos iremos... Por lo que pasó. Este lugar no es seguro. :Luis: Vale... Pero por motivos de seguridad, no quiero que tu gente y mi gente se mezclen. :Michael: Está bien. Pero, oyeme. Lester viene con nosotros. :Luis: Dejemos que Lester decida. Mientras se producía la charla, Karen interviene. :Karen: Disculpa, Luis. :Karen: tengo que decirte algo. :Karen: Queremos ir con Michael. :Luis: ¿Qué? :Karen: Mi niña y yo, sabemos que estamos mejor a su lado. :Luis: Oh, mierda... Esto no es bueno. :Karen: ¿Por qué no es bueno, Luis? :Luis: Me pones en una dura decisión. Pero todo depende de Michael. ¿No es verdad? :Michael: Que sea lo que la gente quiera. :Luis (Mirando con furia a Michael): Vale... Más tarde, el grupo de Michael parte hacia un rumbo desconocido, dejando solo al grupo de Luis en el invadido refugio. Lester, quien se unió al grupo de su amigo Michael, les da la idea al grupó de ir a Fort Zancudo, partiendo rumbo hacia dicho lugar. La historia finaliza con la canción What I've Done de Linkin Park, mientras tanto, Luis López decía algunas palabras. :Luis: Es mejor no ir con esa gente. :Luis: Porque siempre, siempre, ocurrirá algo malo. :Luis: Me pregunto adonde irán ahora... :Luis: Pero de algo no tengo duda. La gente simpre estará bien con Michael. FIN Categoría:The Last of SA